


La Femmina Fulmine

by TheEmeraldWitch (orphan_account)



Series: La Femmina Fulmine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AND ITS AMAZING, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Reader, BAMF everyone, Dad!Tony, F/F, F/M, Harley is a little shit, I love it too, M/M, Reader Has Powers, Stark!Reader, The whole x reader thing might change, also i know we all love parkner, but for the sake of some comedy, but i mean hes harley so, fight me i guess, harley and the reader, the reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You had never been normal. You were quiet and were basically a better version of Thor, even at five years old. You had been dropped onto Tony Stark's doorstep by your mother, and Tony discovered your powers the first time you threw a tantrum. You were happy. Life seemed pretty good. But nothing lasts forever.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: La Femmina Fulmine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
> (Y/H/C) - Your Hair Color  
> (Y/E/C) - Your Eye Color  
> (Y/M/N) -Your Mom’s Name  
> (Y/D/N) - Your Dad’s Name  
> Note: Reader is five in this chapter. Also note, semi-inspired by tempestaurora’s fanfiction here on AO3 called Hydra’s Not A Home. Go check it out, it's fucking amazing.

You clung to your dad’s leg, not wanting to walk into your kindergarten classroom. “I don’t wanna go!” You wailed.

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” Tony thought for a moment. “Want to show all the other kids how smart you are?”

Your tears paused. As much as you would grow to hate to admit it, you were kind of a show-off. So, it was an enticing offer. Finally, you nodded.

“Then you have to go in.” Tony said.

You made a face.

It took a few more minutes of convincing from both your adoptive father and your new teacher, but, finally, you agreed to go in. 

“Bye, Dad!” You called, giving him one last hug. You didn’t realize that you had called from that, or that it was the first time you had called him dad. 

And not realizing that you wouldn’t get to call him that again for more than a decade.

If there was one thing you hadn’t expected from your first day of school, it was you being kidnapped by Hydra agents, tied up with ropes that made it so you couldn’t use your powers (which you already had a hard time controlling), gagged, thrown into the back of a mover’s van, and knocked out, only to wake up a few hours later in an underground cell, still tied up, though no longer gagged.

You screamed and thrashed, lighting crackling at your fingers in a futile attempt to burn away the ropes.

Someone in a lab coat walked into the room. “You awake. Good.” He knelt down. “I’m Doctor Lin. I’m going to take care of you.”

You involuntarily curled away in fear.

“You have nothing to worry about,” He promised. “I’m here to help.”


	2. In Which Your First Impression Of The Avengers Is...Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
> (Y/H/C) - Your Hair Color  
> (Y/E/C) - Your Eye Color  
> (Y/M/N) -Your Mom’s Name  
> (Y/D/N) - Your Dad’s Name

As the years went on, you were trained. You were taught all the things a Hydra agent would need to know in the field: How to fight, over a thousand ways to kill someone, how to survive both own and with a team in all types of climates, manipulation, interrogation, how to disarm and create a bomb with everyday materials, etc. You were also taught the things any normal kid would learn in school, though it was at a much higher level, and you learned almost every language that had ever existed (including but not limited to: Russian, Italian, Mandarin, French, and Japanese).

As Hydra agents went, Doctor Lin was probably the nicest. He wasn’t a complete psychopath, and seemed to realize that you were, in fact, human. Within your first week at the base, you were moved to a sort of dorm-like area with the other girls your age, all of them training to be the next “face of Hydra” or so the older agents said.

Within the first year, you dominated. You were the top of your class, and pushed yourself harder than every other agent, even the older ones. You had adapted quickly to your new surroundings, never complaining about the situation you were in. You didn’t agree with the agents around you, but you learned quickly, and, as such, knew not to voice that opinion, lest you be punished, or worse. Any traitor to the cause was tortured extensively, then killed.

During your fifth year at the base, you met the one and only Winter Soldier.

“I’m going to meet the Winter Soldier?” You asked. 

“Yes.” Doctor Lin answered. “The top of every class gets to meet him when they turn ten. As a sort of reward.”

You were surprised. You hadn’t ever been given a reward, other than small amounts of praise. Hydra didn’t do rewards.

The Winter Soldier was being taken out of a chamber.

“Why does he look so young?” You asked.

“After every mission, Barnes is put in cryo-freeze to preserve his life. He’s only aged a few years in the past century.”

“Barnes?” You questioned.

Lin tossed you the file on the Winter Soldier.

“‘Real Name: James “Bucky” Barnes.’” You read. “Huh.”

You read through the file and stored the information, then shut it, as Barnes had just come out of the chamber.

“Soldier.” You greeted.

“Call me Bucky.” He said immediately.

“Bucky.” You tested. “(Y/N).”

“No last name?” He questioned.

“Don’t really need one. They all just call me молния here.”

“Lightning.” Bucky translated. “Why?”

You held your hands up and allowed lighting to flicker between your fingers. During your five years at Hydra, your control over your powers had skyrocketed; you had even found other kids your age that had powers, and Hydra had given some kids powers. 

“Where’d you get your powers? Didn’t think they’d experiment on a kid.”

“They didn’t.” You said matter-of-factly. “I was born with them. They have experimented on a few of us, though. Gave one girl control over fire. She’s cool.”

“Assholes.” Bucky muttered.

“Barnes.” Lin said warningly, glancing up at the security camera that was in the corner of the room.

The soldier glared up at it, then turned back to you. “How long have they had you here?”

“Around five years, I think. My sense of time kinda got warped coming down here, seeing as it’s all underground.”

“That makes sense. I don’t even know what year it is.”

You looked over at Doctor Lin. “2011.” He said. 

“And there’s your answer.” You told Bucky, strolling over to the cryo-freeze chamber. “Ever wonder how it works?” You asked him.

“I learned not to ask.”

“Huh.” You muttered. “Hey, Doctor Lin, how does it work?”

“I’m afraid that’s classified.” He said.

“When will I be allowed to know?”

“In due time.”

You pouted, but didn’t argue. 

Six years later, and you had finally found out how Bucky’s crop-freeze chamber worked. Unfortunately for you (as you idolized him) he had been broken out by the Avengers. It was your job to bring him back.

You proposed that you bait the Avengers. You would hack into their servers, drop a fake location of a Hydra base, probably in some old abandoned warehouse, then wait for them to come raid it. They would bring Bucky to you. 

If it came to it, you might even fake a surrender on your part, and allow them to bring you back to Avengers Tower as a hostage, if they didn’t kill you first. You knew there was a high chance that wouldn’t happen, because, well, they wouldn’t kill a child, right? They were the Avengers. They were weak.

And so, there you were, waiting in the rafters of an old, abandoned warehouse, having already dropped the location as a fake betrayal.

You were to be put up against the Avengers.

Alone.

You were already having the time of your life, and the fight hadn’t even begun.

You heard the sound of trucks in the distance and grinned, jumping down from the rafters and landing silently, then moving toward the shadows. Your suit was all black, with a silver design of the Hydra logo spread across your back. Lighting crackled at your fingers, but you kept yourself calm as to not reveal your location. 

“There’s no one here.” A familiar voice said. Steve Grant Rogers, aka Captain America, aka Senior Liberty, aka Liberty Central Station, aka Mr. Land Of The Free And Home Of The Brave.

You had a lot of nicknames for him.

“Stark, do a scan of the building.” Rogers continued. 

“You got it, Cap.” The voice of Tony Stark was, of course, familiar to you. You had seen videos of the Avengers, mainly to study how they fought. But this time was different. Hearing it in person jarred a small memory at the back of your mind, one you couldn’t quite grasp. 

You decided to put it away for the time being so that you could focus on your mission.

“There’s someone in the corner, Rogers. Can’t tell who it is, but they’re waiting for you.”

“We sure this wasn’t Hydra baiting us?” Another voice came, this time female. Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. 

“If it was, I’m gonna be pissed.” Rogers said.

“Hey, watch your language!” Yet another voice responded, this time coming from Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

At this, you had to bite back a laugh. It was clearly an inside joke, but it was funny all the same.

“Who’s there?” Rogers called. “Come on out. We have you surrounded.”

You finally stepped out of the shadows, the look on your face incredulous. “No, you don’t.” You almost wanted to laugh.

“And how do you know that?” 

You gave him a deadpan look as you pressed up a button on your wrist, causing a holographic map of the building around you to come up. It showed small red lights for all of the enemies in the building, and one white light to signify where you were standing. The red lights were spread out, yes, but they were by no means surrounding you.

“Well, it was worth a try.” Rogers said.

“Was it?” You asked, your face changing to be a simpering look. You glanced down at the map. “Oh, look, you do have me surrounded now. Bit late, but, uh, you tried, I guess?” You shrugged. “Y’all can come out now. I have a few questions that I’d like you to answer.”

“We’re not answering any questions.” Romanoff said. They all stepped out of the shadows, and you spun in a slow circle so that you could get a good look at them.   
“You know…you’re not really all that impressive in person.” You burst out laughing upon seeing Bucky. “Oh, my God, you actually came!” 

“Yeah. I came.” Bucky relied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Gonna state the obvious any more today, or are you going to surrender?”

“Eh. We’ll see. Depends on whether or not you guys can actually beat me.”

“You’re very cocky.” A voice said. 

You gasped. “Wanda Maximoff! Oh, my Lord and Jesus. I actually do idolize some of y’all, by the way, like, that’s not a lie, you guys are kinda cool sometimes, I guess…I don’t know. You’re fighting techniques are neat, though. Who taught you those? Actually, wait, let me guess: The Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff.”

“You talk a lot.” A man said, and you identified him as Sam Wilson, or The Falcon.

“You’d be surprised.” You told him. “Hey, where’s the big green guy?” At their shocked looks, you sighed. “The Hulk, you idiots! Where is he? He’s cool, though I must say that I prefer Dr. Banner. Competent people are a favorite of mine, and the Hulk…Well, I suppose if you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say anything at all, right?” You turned around in a slow circle again. “Huh. You haven’t said anything, Thor. How’s Loki, by the way? He seemed cool. Or at least smart.”

Thor stared at you in shock.

You sighed. “Alright, then. I guess I actually have to fight you people, don’t I? How disappointing. I didn’t think you’d like the taste of lightning.”

Twin ropes of lighting shot out of your hands, each of them wrapping around the two nearest Avengers: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

“Oh, well, isn’t that interesting.” You said, grinning. “You seem familiar, Mr. Stark. Do I know you from somewhere?” You let go of the ropes, and the pair fell to the floor, still bound. “You’re not going to be getting out of those anytime soon, so I don’t recommend trying.”

From the other side, a man in a red cape flew at you, some kind of orange light on his arms. 

“Aw, you even brought the wizard along! It’s an honor, Doctor Strange.”

And like that, all of them came at you at once. None of them seemed to realize that you were only sixteen, though you supposed you looked older than you were, and were much more than mature than most kids your age. “And a kick, and a punch, and a flip,” You narrated as you spun through the air. 

At some point during the fight, you launched yourself up the rafters, making it seem as though you had nearly been overwhelmed. You grabbed the small notepad and pen that you had stored in the rafters and began to right out a message.

_Hydra is listening._ You wrote. You showed them the message, and the people both surrounding you and on the ground watching frowned. _I’m going to surrender, but they can’t know. Understood?_

Barton signed out, “Why?”

You were glad you knew sign language.

_Who did you think lured you here? I’d rather not be in an underground base for the rest of my life, so I’m “surrendering”. I’ll explain more later, but please take me with you._

Barton turned to the team for conformation, and they all shared looks, communicating silently.

_Huh._ You thought. _Must be a pretty tight-knit team if they can do that._

Barton turned back to you. “Sure.” He signed. 

You nodded. _Thanks. I’m gonna jump down, you guys surround me. I’ll take it from there._ You wrote. You should it to them, then stored the pad up in the rafters once more before jumping down. 

The Avengers surrounded you, and you faked panting. “Alright, I surrender. You got me.”

“Your pride’s certainly taken a hit, hasn’t it?” Rogers said.

“I suppose.” You grumbled. “Let’s not make this last longer than it has to, please.”

“Didn’t think you had the ability to say please.” Bucky remarked.


End file.
